


Smol Floofy Piece

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wish Minako had been canon, You can see where it could’ve been smut, but im a pure child, short fluffy, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Theo shows up to her room and Minako makes him stay the night
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Theodore, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Theodore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Smol Floofy Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my friend! She really really keeps giving me ideas and tempting me

“THEOOO” Minako shout broke the calm darkness of her room as she launched herself at the silver haired man. Hanging off his chest she looked up, weeth teeth gleaming as she beamed at him.

“What are you doing here!”

Theodore laughed lightly as he pulled the auburn haired teen off him. “I wanted to visi-Minako why aren’t you wearing pants?” His head tilted to the side as he took in her bare legs, her shirt going down to half her pale thighs. “Is this a normal thing?” Theodore asked one hand reaching towards the hem of his shirt.

Minako flushed slightly as he pulled up his shirt, her hands swiftly pulled it back down as she spoke a hitch in her throat “N-no! You uhm you came here a little late. I was getting ready for bed” 

Theo frowned lightly “I apologise for bothering you then Minako.” He turned towards the door before a small hand grasped his bicep and he saw a flushed Minako shifting on her feet before she smiled at him. “ If you want you can stay here!”

_ “So pretty” _ Theo absently thought as he once more felt his breath hitch in his throat at her smile. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Oh you won’t! Honestly Theo you should lighten up! Especially if it’s just us pleaseee.” Minako lightly admonished him before she pulled him towards the bed. Smiling up to him once more she lightly pushed him down and settled into his side, and sighed

Minako mumbles as sleep quickly came “Night Theo love ya” 

Theodore looked down fondly before spoke“Night Milady


End file.
